Drunk Castiel
by MyUnlikelyHero
Summary: Castiel gets drunk at his first party. Crowley and the boys take advantage of it. Hurt!Castiel, Protective!Dean. Warnings for sexual assault and underage drinking.


A.N: Another dark story. I know, I know. I'm terrible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. Damn.

Warnings: Sexual assault (not full on rape). Molestation. Underage drinking. Drugs. Crowley's douche baggery.

This story may contain drunk/hurt!Castiel, protective!Dean, and nuts. Consume at own risk.

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had been friends since middle school. Five years ago, in the beginning of fifth grade, Dean had picked Cas up after he had been tripped by a much larger boy. Of course, Dean quickly avenged his new friend, and they had been inseparable since.

"Come on, Cas, it'll be fun!"

"I don't think that's what Michael had in mind when he told me to 'be good', Dean." The taller boy laughed when Castiel used his fingers for air quotes.

"It's one party! Besides, your family's at bible-whatever until Tuesday anyways, they'll never know you left the house." Dean used his puppy eyes on Castiel, something he did rarely, making people wonder where Sam had learned it from.

"Fine! But only because you'll need a ride back home afterwards. I won't let you die because you were being stupid and wrecked your car drunk-driving."

"So you'll keep me safe, huh?" Dean laughed a little.

"Always."

The night came, and Bobby had been gracious enough to let Dean 'stay at Castiel's house.' Dean dressed in jeans that showed off his ass, and a Metalica T-shirt before driving to the Novak's to pick up his friend. Castiel came to the door in a white sweater with black angel wings printed on the back; the one Dean had bought him for his birthday. Underneath it he had a grey v-neck shirt, and skinny jeans.

Dean noted that Cas was showing off his small frame, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. And his hair was ruffled in a I-just-had-sex way that only Cas could pull off. In that order. Of course Dean knew that the sex hair was just a style, because his friend couldn't tame his hair. And Dean knew Castiel was a virgin in every sense of the way, only ever kissed a time or two, and even then it had been chaste.

It was dark when they showed up to the party, and Dean didn't even know who the host was, but they had booze, and there was a group of kids smoking joints and cigarettes in the kitchen. So it was fine by him. Castiel stuck by Dean for a while, not seeing anyone else he knew. He was on his fourth beer when Ruby challenged him to a drinking game, setting a line of shots in front of him. He wasn't sure what happened after that.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she stood up, glad that she had been taking shots of water, rather than the vodka the blue-eyed boy had been downing. She walked over to Crowley, who was drinking scotch with Alistair and a few of their cronies.

"Four beers and six shots, he'll do whatever you want him to. He's damn near passed out right now, doesn't have a clue what the fuck's going on. Dean's having sex with Anna. He's all yours, boys." She flounced off to really start drinking.

Crowley waved his boys off, and they went to wait in the bedroom. Crowley had planned this perfectly, and wasn't about to let Castiel slip out of hands now. He gripped the smaller boy's shoulder firmly as Castiel started to tilt out of his seat, not having noticed that he was moving at all.

"You're not looking so good, kid. Let's get you upstairs, shall we? You can sleep it off."

Crowley wrapped his hand around Castiel's waist and lead him away from the party, practically carrying him up the stairs. As soon as they where both in the bedroom with the door locked, Crowley stepped back to watch Alistair, Raphael, and Lucifer tear the kid's clothes off. He almost laughed at the confused look on poor little Castiel's face, lying on the floor naked. Alistair had pulled him up into a kneeling position on all fours, though Raphael had to hold him up. Crowley yanked at his zipper to relieve some of the ache that had settled in his hard cock.

Dean looked at the clock, barely believing it was already one thirty. He got dressed and threw away the soiled condom before making his way back to the party. He was on his third beer of the night when he noticed he didn't see Castiel anywhere. He walked over to the nearest person, Jo.

"Hey, have you seen Cas anywhere?" Her hips kept swaying to the music as she shook her head, mouthing 'sorry man.' Dean kept asking people, growing anxious. Either nobody knew who Castiel was, or hadn't seen him around. It was Chuck Shirley who finally knew.

"Sure, he's passed out upstairs. Saw Crowley carrying him up maybe fifteen minutes ago." Dean nodded his thanks, and went to search rooms. In his rush to make sure his friend way okay, he walked in on a couples having sex twice before found the right room.

Castiel was on his hands and knees being supported by Raphael, while Lucifer was sitting on the bed, jerking off. Crowley was balls deep in Cas's throat, and Alistair had three fingers up his hole, pumping roughly.

Dean saw red, and the next thing he knew, he was pulling people off of his friend, punching them. Lucifer and Raphael had fled as soon as Dean entered the room. Alistair was a bloodied mess on the floor, laying in the puddle of Crowley's cum. Crowley himself was knocked out from a few placed hits before being tossed aside as well.

Dean knelt by his friend's head, pulling Castiel so he could hold him. His eyes were closed, and Dean wondered how long he had been unconscious for. Dean found his discarded clothes and dressed him, noting the darkening hand shaped bruises along his sides and arms, with smaller bruises trailing from his ass down his thighs. Dean carried him outside and set him in the Impala so he could drive him to the Novak house. Dean carried in a trashcan with a pitcher of water and a bottle of painkillers and set them on the nightstand before slumping down onto the futon.

Dean woke up much earlier than Castiel did. Cas slept undisturbed until nearly dinner time when Dean brought him a plate.

"Hey, Cas. How're you feeling?" Dean wondered if he knew what happened in that bedroom last night.

"Surprisingly well. Nothing like the 'hangovers' that you complain about. Perhaps you were exaggerating." Dean laughed until Castiel winced as he sat up. Dean silently offered the Advil and a glass of water that he drank greedily.

"What do you remember from last night? And I mean everything. Anything." Castiel gave him a questioning look, but concentrated none the less.

"I remember getting ready, and going to the party with you and drinking a few beers."

"How many?"

"Maybe…" Castiel's brow furled in concentration and confusion. "Three? Or five?"

"And then what?"

"Ruby challenged me to a drinking game that involved six vodka shots. I think I might have won."

"What happened next, Cas?"

"I don't remember. Dean, why are you asking me this?" Dean sat on the bed beside Castiel feeling like a traitor. He had let this happen. He had let Crowley and his boys take advantage of Castiel and it was his fault he was hurt. Castiel only went to take care of Dean, to protect him. But Dean had tossed him away and left him alone so he could have sex with that bipolar girl.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine, Dean. Just tell me what happened." Castiel moved closer to Dean and placed a hand on his arm.

"That's just it, Cas! I don't know everything that happened. I came downstairs, and couldn't find you anywhere! Then Chuck said Crowley had helped you upstairs. I went looking, and those bastards hurt you, Cas!"

"That's not funny, Dean. Don't joke around like that." Castiel's eyes where wide and fearful.

"I'm not joking, man. I wish I was." It was silent for a long time. Dean drew an arm around Castiel, pulling him closer when he started shivering.

"What happened to me?" Castiel's voice was quiet and a little distant.

"I'm really sorry. I was supposed to protect you, not let you -"

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME, DEAN?!"

"When I came in, Lucifer was jacking off on the bed and Raphael was holding you up on your hands and knees. Crowley was making you blow him and, uh, Alistair was stretching you out on his fingers. Raphael and Lucifer where outta there before I could get them, but I beat the hell out of Crowley and Alistair. Hell, Alistair probably needs a hospital."

"How come I don't remember?" Castiel sounded small, curling himself up against Dean's side. His eyes where impossibly wide. "How can I not remember something like that?"

"You where really messed up, Cas. You where passed out when I got there." Castiel stood up and walked to the full length mirror he had on the back of his door.

Castiel gripped the hem of his shirt, hesitating before lifting it off. Standing just in his boxers, Dean saw that more bruises had formed, littering his pale skin. He glanced back at Dean before turning his back to the mirror and checking his cheeks. The bruises had grown, and full hand prints where visible where Alistair had gripped him too tightly. Castiel bit his trembling lip in effort to stop from sobbing. His hole was red and raw, purple from bruising from such rough fingering.

"Dean." He whimpered. His eyes glistened as tears formed, and his face was unnaturally pale. Dean rushed over to pull his friend into a tight hug, careful of his bruises. Castiel turned his head to sob into Dean's chest.

Dean whispered a litany of "It'll be fine, you're okay now." and "I'm so sorry, Cas. I'll make it better."

"It'll be okay." Dean murmured one last time. But this time, Castiel believed it. Because Dean was there, and he was safe. Yeah, they would be okay.


End file.
